


Loss Prevention

by kelex



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: “I thought I’d lost you/For a moment there, you did.”  There’s a couple of times that Crowley thinks he’s lost his angel, but as luck of the devil would have it, Aziraphale returns to him.





	Loss Prevention

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that’s from the Mummy Returns. Sue me, I love that movie. Ineffable Husbands Bingo fill, square “I thought I’d lost you”

It was the night after the world didn’t end, and an angel and a demon were on a rooftop, stargazing.

Crowley was half-reclined against a vent that wasn’t working, and Aziraphale was reclined with his head in Crowley’s lap. Crowley had nearly stopped breathing when Aziraphale settled himself in quite comfortably, but now, hours later, his fingers gently carded through the angel’s hair. 

The weight of Aziraphale’s head in his lap was all too welcome; the heat of the angel’s body pressed against his own even more so. There had been too many close calls today; from the destroyed bookshop to the temporarily discorporated Aziraphale to Adam fixing everything.

They’d miracled enough food for a small picnic, so they didn’t have to leave the rooftop of Crowley’s building. There’d been wine and cheeses, rye squares and fruit wedges, champagne and strawberries dipped in chocolate.

He’d fed those strawberries to Aziraphale one by one, and used a linen napkin to wipe the chocolate smudges from lips he’d never kissed before. 

They were silent now, and Aziraphale’s hands were resting on his slightly rounded stomach, and Crowley reached out with the hand not petting his hair and let himself feel the gentle rise and fall of Aziraphale’s breathing. 

“What is it, dearest?” Aziraphale asked, not turning his head so that Crowley’s tender touches would continue.

“I thought I’d lost you today,” Crowley answered softly, smiling behind his glasses at the feel of Aziraphale’s voice rumbling through his chest. He didn’t want to think what might have happened if he hadn’t gotten the angel back.  _ His _ angel back.

“For a little while there, you did,” Aziraphale answered, just as quietly. He had not particularly cared for his sojourn in heaven, and his trip around the globe had taken far too long for his liking. “If not for Adam, I might still be sharing Madam Tracey’s body. Or perhaps that television evangelist. Still searching, even.” 

“Or mine,” Crowley interrupted. “You could share my body, give it a go if you needed to. Wouldn’t have cared if it did blow me up, least I would’ve been…”

“With me?” the angel finished. “Yes, the thought did cross my mind as well, but Crowley, we did just save the world. I don’t want to think of it without you in it. That was why we saved it, isn’t it? For one another?” One hand rose to gently drag fingertips over the back of Crowley’s hand, and then laced their fingers together. 

“It was,” happened to be the only words that Crowley could get out as Aziraphale clasped his hand. His cold-blooded body soaked up every bit of heat the angel put out, and used it as an excuse to get closer to him. He flared his wings out, draping one around himself like a feathery blanket while he covered Aziraphale with the other. 

Both creatures were quiet after that, Aziraphale’s fingers playing with Crowley’s feathers as Crowley cradled him close. After nearly an hour, Aziraphale closed his eyes. “Dawn is nearly here.”

“I know.” Crowley’s wings closed in tighter, forming an almost impenetrable shield around the angel. “We’ll have to be done before the sun is up. Are you sure about this? Because I need you to be very, very sure. I won’t risk you, not again.”

“There’s no real risk, my dear,” Aziraphale calmed. “I have complete faith in Agnes, and in us. We shall meet in the usual place when all is said and done, all right?”

“All right.” Crowley furled his wings and let them tuck away, and looked down at Aziraphale. “How do you want to do this?”

“Sinfully,” Aziraphale answered, and pulled Crowley down into a kiss. Their lips touched, their breaths mingled, and their essences followed. When the kiss broke, Aziraphale looked up to see his face smiling down, muted through the heavy darkness of the sunglasses. 

Crowley pulled the glasses off his face and held them up, allowing Aziraphale to see serpent eyes in their mirrored surface, then gently placed them back on his face. “So far, so good,” and it felt very strange for Aziraphale to hear his own voice through unfamiliar ears. 

“Remember, the usual place.” Crowley felt himself sloshing around inside the angel’s body, and getting used to it took almost no time at all. It felt strangely familiar. 

Aziraphale was obviously having the same issues with controlling Crowley’s body, but that’s why they’d agreed to do this before the sun came up. There was no reason to give anyone reason to doubt. With a little instruction, Aziraphale mastered the lithe sway of Crowley’s hips when he walked, and Crowley mastered the nervous tics and wonderment that usually filled Aziraphale’s every motion.

By the time the first rays of sun touched the rooftop, both angel and demon were ready.

\-----

Crowley, in Aziraphale’s body, was the first to arrive at the park. It was their bench; although it didn’t have their names on it, it might well have. It felt vaguely unnatural, sitting primly upright on the bench, but Aziraphale did not sprawl, and his body was not used to it. 

He did not fidget, because the angel didn’t fidget. He straightened his tie, itched at the ridiculous collar, felt the watch chain banging against his body. His stomach rumbled around noon, but Aziraphale had not come. Despite the rumble, Crowley still had no appetite. 

Church bells had just chimed out 3 PM, and Crowley was beginning to feel that same terror he had felt in the bookstore. He could not feel Aziraphale as readily through the angel’s senses, simply because they weren’t his own. He wanted a drink, but did not move from the bench.

He was rewarded by the sight of Aziraphale wearing his body and sauntering across the park.

Aziraphale dropped Crowley’s body onto the bench. “Anyone looking?”

That Crowley knew how to look for, even inside Aziraphale, and he pressed his fingers to his temples to steady himself. “Nobody.” 

Because they were in public, they clasped hands.  


Crowley flowed along the extended hand, mingling completely with Aziraphale’s essence. Cool silver and magma-hot red swirled and eddied together, breaking like waves. Each could feel the pull of their original selves, but at their level, time was an illusion. 

So much love floated in their union, but it was deceptively easy to feel what belonged to who. The taste of chocolate and strawberries was firmly Aziraphale, while Crowley swirled like a rich burgundy wine. 

Every barrier between them was broken, and Aziraphale hungrily explored every molecule of Crowley’s being. He felt Crowley’s fear of losing him, the rage that burned in his belly at the memory of the trial. The desperate hunger that consumed him, needing Aziraphale to acknowledge him, to need him, to love him. All the rough and jagged edges that remained from the Fall, the misery, the resentment. Aziraphale threw himself onto those points, smoothing and dulling them with his love, with his own need for Crowley, with his own need to be loved, cared for, understood. 

Crowley soaked it in, even as they were rushing towards their bodies. He felt the need that Aziraphale had to be needed, to be  _ seen _ as something more than disposable. He saw, in a single microsecond, the hot blooms of happiness, affection, love, desire in Aziraphale every time Crowley saved him, helped him,  _ gave in. _ His laughter was a quicksilver thread that looped around Aziraphale and tugged, pulling him into the deepest pools of Crowley’s center. The pleasure he got from serving Aziraphale, the affectionate teasing leading to a deeper adoration every time, the  _ determination _ to be a creature that Aziraphale could one day accept.

Both landed into their bodies with a jolt, and it was both a homecoming and a shattering separation. Limbs stretched as both creatures re-learned themselves in an instant, fingers flexing and toes curling inside boots. 

“You took so long, I thought I’d lost you again,” Crowley confessed, sidling closer on the bench as he stretched out languidly. 

“Not this time.” Aziraphale wiggled slightly, happy to be back in his own form despite enjoying Crowley’s mightily. “I asked the Dark Council for a rubber duck, and I made Michael miracle me a towel!”

Even as Aziraphale narrated it, Crowley could see it in the shared memory, and he laughed. His whole body went into it, his head thrown back and his chest puffing out. It was a delightful feeling, and he hoped that the angel would be able to share in it. “Can I tempt you to spot of dinner?” he asked casually, grin still in place even as he shifted his legs in invitation. 

Aziraphale could not stop the gleeful wiggle that the invitation brought. “Temptation accomplished!” he crowed happily, and his hand rested easily on Crowley’s knee. When Crowley shifted his leg again, Aziraphale’s hand moved higher onto his thigh and he looked meaningfully at Crowley. “Unless you want to skip dinner altogether?”

Crowley laughed again, and picked up Aziraphale’s hand. “I was in there, angel. I know how hungry you are. Come on, let’s get you taken care of, and then we’ll take care of you,” he added meaningfully, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I believe a table for two has just miraculously come available at the Ritz,” Aziraphale chirped happily, and all but bounced to his feet.

Crowley shook his head and followed Aziraphale with a grateful heart.  _ If I lost you, angel, I don’t know what I’d do. _

To his surprise, an answering thought came back, and he could feel Aziraphale’s mirroring shock.  _ Let’s make it a point to never find out. _

huh. Apparently sharing like they had done had a few side-effects. This, this he could live with. Anything was better than  _ I thought I lost you. _ Even if it meant Aziraphale was in his head. That was okay; he was already in the demon’s heart.

the end


End file.
